Salir con un Heterosexual es Raro y Repugnante
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Albus es completamente heterosexual y Scorpius es completamente gay. Como es natural, necesitan irse a bailar. TRADUCCIÓN del oneshot de CamdenSpenser. Regalito de cumple para mi queria Toffy.


**Salir con un Heterosexual es raro y repugnante**

**Nombre original: ****Dating a Straight Boy is Weird and Creepy**

**Escrito por: ** CamdenSpenser

Intenta funcionar como regalo de cumple para mi adorada Toffy (**Ayame Sakuma**), quien dibuja los AS/S más bonitos "en español" ^^

Porque no tuve inspiración para escribir mi propio AS/S, Toffy... aun así espero que te agrade ;D

* * *

Albus es completamente hetero y Scorpius es _completamente gay. _Como es natural, necesitan irse a bailar.

—Tengo algo qué proponerte. Necesito fingir que soy gay.

De todas las cosas que Albus Potter podía haberle dicho, nada habría asombrado a Scorpius más que eso.

—¿Que necesitas, qué?

—Fingir que soy gay. Porque no lo soy. Ya sabes. Gay. No es que yo crea que tiene algo de malo. Estoy completamente a favor de la igualdad de los derechos de los homosexuales y todo eso. Y hablando del tema, ¿cómo les va con sus derechos?

Scorpius lo miró con ojos desorbitados, pero logró esbozar una sonrisita.

—Nos va muy bien, gracias. Y aunque no estás explicándome nada en absoluto, te diré que tu apoyo ha hecho que mi corazón salte de alegría.

—Gracias, Malfoy. Como sea, ¿conoces a Lorcan Scamander? Bueno, ella dice que yo le gusto.

Albus se sonrojó al decir eso, como si no pudiera explicarse por qué una chica gustaba de él. Scorpius encontró difícil de creer que un tío con el cuerpo de Albus Potter (sin mencionar su cara y su pelo) encontrara difícil de creer que una chica gustara de él. Sobre todo, tratándose de una putilla como Lorcan Scamander, quien de seguro se sentía atraída hasta por el picaporte de una puerta bien encerada.

—¿Y? —lo presionó Scorpius.

—Y me pidió que la llevara al baile del día de San Valentín. Pero yo no quiero ir con ella, porque… Bueno…

—¿Porque es una zorra con peores modales que la mayoría de las putas de callejón?

—Básicamente, sí. Pero mis padres quieren mucho a su mamá, y sé que se enojarán si me niego a ir con ella.

—Yo sigo sin comprender en dónde entra el factor gay en todo eso.

—¡Es que me acorraló! Y traía puesta una blusita muy escotada y se le salían las tetas por todos lados. —Scorpius se estremeció—. ¡Entonces me preguntó si quería ir con ella, y yo entré en pánico! Le dije que no podía. Porque era gay.

—¿Fue lo mejor que se te pudo haber ocurrido? No eres muy bueno actuando bajo presión, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo diriges el equipo de quidditch, Potter? Honestamente. ¿Y encima te preocupa que tus padres se enojen contigo porque desprecias las adorables insinuaciones de Lori, pero no te preocupa su reacción cuando se enteren de que te has vuelto marica?

—¡Ya te dije que no estaba pensando! Y bueno, supongo que más tarde podré decirles que sólo estaba atravesando alguna fase de experimentación.

—Ah, sí, la cláusula de la experimentación juvenil. Creo que mi padre todavía tiene la esperanza de que yo esté en esa fase, Dios lo bendiga.

—Entonces, me imaginé que puedo salir un par de veces con algún chico, ir al baile con él, y luego, cuando Lorcan comience a magrearse con otro, diré que después de todo he descubierto que siempre sí me gustan las chicas. Y todo volverá a la normalidad.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo eso? —preguntó Scorpius completamente seguro de saber cuál era la respuesta.

—Tenía la esperanza de… A la mierda, Malfoy. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Scorpius sonrió. Eso era realmente delicioso.

—¿Por qué me lo estás pidiendo a _mí_?

Albus rodó los ojos.

—Porque te conozco bien. Y sé que eres gay.

Scorpius jadeó y se llevó una mano al pecho, cubriéndose con ella las palabras impresas en su camiseta ("Por detrás me gusta más") y exclamó con tono de fingido asombro:

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

—Cierra el pico, Malfoy. No estoy pidiéndote que hagas nada raro o repugnante. Sólo acompáñame al baile. Vamos juntos a Hogsmeade o a cualquier otro lado. Hagamos los deberes juntos en la Biblioteca y sentémonos a comer en la misma mesa un par de veces. Entonces, podremos decir que lo nuestro no estaba funcionando y romperemos amistosamente. Tú saldrás completamente ileso del problema.

—Albus, yo pienso que fingir que estoy saliendo con un heterosexual sí es raro y repugnante.

—¡Lo que quiero decir es que no tendrás que besarme ni nada parecido!

Scorpius inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a Albus de arriba abajo.

—¿Y qué tal si quiero besarte?

—¿Quieres besarme? —Albus lucía escandalizado.

—Bueno, creo que si voy a hacer esto por ti, debería obtener _algo _a cambio. Y besuquear a un musculoso jugador de quidditch es exactamente mi idea de un pago justo.

—¡Malfoy, esto es serio! Por favor, sólo hazlo. Pensaré en un modo de compensarte.

—Bueno. Pero tú invitarás todo cuando salgamos juntos. Y me comprarás un ramillete para el baile. Mi vestimenta es color de rosa, así que busca algo a juego. El baile es mañana, como ya sabes. Ha sido muy mala educación de tu parte que me lo hayas pedido con tan poco tiempo de anticipación. Comprenderás que solamente unas orquídeas podrán arreglar semejante falta de modales.

La cara de Albus se había quedado sin color.

—¿Te pondrás un _vestido_?

—Merlín, Potter, soy marica, no travesti. Aunque una vez dejé que tu hermana me pusiera una minifalda, pero te lo juro que fue porque ella quería, no yo.

—No quiero saber lo que tú y Lily hacen en su tiempo libre. Esa niña me da miedo. Entonces, ¿lo harás? ¿Por favor?

Scorpius suspiró. Seguía creyendo que no era muy buena idea, pero no dudaba que podía resultar divertido.

—Trato hecho, donjuán. Nuestra primera cita será esta noche, en Hogsmeade. Quiero ir a cenar _y_ a bailar. Y ponte ropa sexy o mandaré a Lily a que te vista ella misma.

Albus lucía como si ya estuviera arrepentido de su plan, pero asintió.

—¿A las siete está bien?

—No llegues tarde —dijo Scorpius, levantándose y yendo a buscar a Lily. Necesitaba hablar con ella para planear la manera de obtener ventaja de la situación. Urgentemente.

*

—¿Te sientes bien, Lillers? Porque, en serio, tu cara se está poniendo de un color muy gracioso.

Lily, en el piso de la sala común de Slytherin, rodaba de risa y se oprimía los costados del cuerpo.

—¡Albus! ¡Está fingiendo! ¡Ser gay! ¡Contigo!

—Sí, me doy cuenta. Ha sido a mí a quien se lo ha dicho. También me doy cuenta de que tú tienes dos opciones: o dejas de rodar por el suelo con esa falda tan corta, o te compras cera para depilar. Desde aquí parece como si tuvieras arañas ahí.

Lily lo miró con furia.

—¿Qué te parece si mejor mantienes tus ojos alejados de mi entrepierna? —Lily se levantó del suelo, gracias a Merlín. Acto seguido comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, señal inequívoca de que estaba planeando algo—. Así que… está claro que tenemos que aprovechar esto para humillarlo.

Albus y Lily tenían lo que podía calificarse como una relación combativa: siempre peleando. Su hermano mayor, James, era del tipo despreocupado, a quien las cosas se le resbalaban como a un pato, pero Albus siempre había sido el más sensible de los tres. Bueno, tan sensible como podía ser un suspensorio con patas. Y Lily gozaba provocándolo. Tenía una lista donde anotaba todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que lo había hecho llorar, aunque ya llevaba cuatro años sin conseguirlo. Después de todo, Albus se volvía cada vez mayor, se ponía más alto y se hacía más varonil. Scorpius se dio cuenta de que Lily intuía que eso que estaba por ocurrir equivalía a la posibilidad de obtener un incidente más para añadir a su lista, antes de que Albus se graduara del colegio y quedara fuera de sus garras al menos durante dos años.

—¿Cómo sugieres que lo hagamos? —le preguntó Scorpius—. Te informo que yo estoy perfectamente dispuesto a meterle mano y a sobar sus partes en público, si es que eso ayuda en algo.

Lily se cubrió las orejas con las manos.

—¡_No _hables de las partes de mi hermano! Hasta donde a mí concierne, James y Albus son un par de eunucos. Además, ¿eso cómo podría avergonzarlo? Tú lo único que quieres es manosearlo, pervertido.

—Me declaro culpable de los cargos. Tu hermano está buenísimo, en caso de que no lo hayas notado. Podría darle una sola mordida a su culo y…

—Te suplico que te detengas. En este instante.

—Aguafiestas. De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿cuál plan que no implique agarrar las partes de Albus, tienes en mente, querida niña?

—Todavía no lo sé. Y ahora que he dejado de reír, he decidido que estoy muy ofendida contigo. Se suponía que tú y yo íbamos a ir juntos a ese baile. Ahora tendré que encontrar a alguien más que me lleve, y tú sabes que odio a casi toda la gente. A estas alturas, solamente la escoria de la humanidad estará disponible. ¡El baile es mañana en la noche, Scorpius!

—Lo sé, cariño —dijo él—. Pero puedes ir con Danny Pike. Todo el año se ha estado muriendo por meterse dentro de tus bragas. Ha gastado un montón de dinero en ti. Además, está tan obsesionado contigo que no hay manera de que haya invitado a otra persona. Te apuesto que va a ir al baile sin pareja con la esperanza de que bailes con él. Y que folles con él. ¡Ah! Hasta podrías conseguir que te haga sexo oral durante una hora y luego lo dejas plantado.

Lily inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Eso es algo que sí me gustaría hacer.

—¡Sí, lo sé! ¿Verdad que sería divertido?

Scorpius ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba tratando de apaciguar a Lily. No era que estuviera particularmente interesado en ir al baile con Albus Potter. En primer lugar, los bailes eran el tipo de eventos en los que lo único bueno era burlarse de los demás, especialmente para los de séptimo año. Los bailes estaban bien para las parejas de novios de cuarto grado o para los Hufflepuffs, pero Scorpius y Lily solían pasar todas las horas que duraba el dichoso baile burlándose de las túnicas de vestir de la gente e ingiriendo diferentes sustancias ilegales contrabandeadas.

Por otra parte, Albus Potter, a pesar de que era un fabuloso pedazo de hombre, siempre le había parecido a Scorpius alguien bastante aburrido. Siendo éste el mejor amigo de Lily —hasta se compraban camisetas iguales— , era natural que pasara mucho tiempo con Albus durante las fiestas y los eventos familiares, pero en realidad no lo pasaban _juntos. _Por lo regular, Scorpius y Lily acostumbraban acampar en un sofá, y él le hacía trenzas francesas en el cabello y/o se secreteaban entre ellos acerca de la deplorable elección de ropa que hacían algunos de sus parientes Weasley. Albus y James solían pasar su tiempo haciendo actividades más propias de hermanos atléticos, tales como echarse unas venciditas y jugar al quidditch o a las luchas.

Scorpius coincidía con Lily de que aquellos dos eran sólo un par de salvajes, y estaba de acuerdo con ella en que tener a ese par de hermanos idiotas era una cruz que debía soportar, pero ocasionalmente él disfrutaba observando aquellos partidos de quidditch —especialmente durante el verano, cuando jugaban sin camisetas—, pero, sobre todo, disfrutaba viéndolos luchar. Una vez, cuando Albus había atrapado a James y lo mantenía sometido en un particularmente complicado nudo que los obligaba a los dos a estar de rodillas y con los culos al aire, Scorpius tuvo que quitarse a Lily de encima del regazo con la excusa de que estaba dando un calambre en la pierna.

Pero, aún así, dejando de lado el evidente atractivo físico, había muy poco qué decir acerca de Albus Potter. Era sólo la tonta estrella del equipo deportivo y, por si fuera poco, un Gryffindor. Sus despliegues de personalidad se limitaban a gruñidos dirigidos a sus compañeros, y a coscorrones propinados a los de tercer año. Su idea de vestirse a la moda era ponerse una vieja camiseta rasgada de las mangas para poder mostrar los bíceps. Simplemente, Albus era demasiado… heterosexual. Y para nada se parecía al hombre soñado de Scorpius.

Exceptuando que Scorpius siempre había sentido debilidad por los chicos de cabello oscuro y tez morena. Y estaba seguro de que se enamoraría de un hombre que para la hora del almuerzo ya tuviera la sombra de una barba que otros tienen hasta la noche. También le encantaban los cuerpos masculinos perfectamente tonificados pero no corpulentos, altos pero no demasiado. Salivaba por los hombres del tipo rudo, de ésos que parecen pasar mucho tiempo al aire libre, y adoraba a aquellos que sabían usar las manos. También tenía en claro que una sonrisa de dientes perfectos y que ilumina habitaciones completas, le provocaba que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Y su color favorito siempre había sido el verde.

Demonios. Ya antes se había dado cuenta de que Albus Potter era atractivo —después de todo, tenía ojos—, pero nunca se había percatado realmente de que Albus Potter era absolutamente perfecto. Y que era el hombre soñado de Scorpius.

—¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? Tienes una rara expresión en la cara. Y, si no me equivoco, también tienes una semi-erección.

—Piérdete, Lily. Si no quieres que te vea la entrepierna, tú tampoco deberías estar viendo la mía.

*

Lily decidió que su primer acto de tortura contra Albus, sería vestir a Scorpius para su "cita" con un conjunto que haría que Albus se ruborizase de la pena. O lo haría pegar una rabieta homofóbica, una de las dos. Scorpius permitió que Lily lo metiera casi a tirones dentro de unos pantalones a cuadros blancos y negros, tan ajustados que no podía ni doblar las rodillas. Le puso también una camisa negra de tela de red, sin mangas. Y para que Scorpius pudiera estar decente en el restaurant durante la cena, Lily lo cubrió con otra camisa también negra, de manga larga y con botones. Aunque esta segunda camisa tenía volantes fruncidos por todo el cuello y los puños.

Lily trató de convencerlo para que se pusiera unos zapatos de ella, pero él se negó rotundamente, y al final se decidieron por un par de mocasines italianos con incómodas puntas picudas. Scorpius se sentó pacientemente con las piernas completamente estiradas, mientras Lily le alaciaba el cabello con unas tenazas calientes y le daba golpecitos alrededor de los ojos con algún tipo de lápiz. Scorpius se pintó la línea con brillitos corporales y rechazó la generosa oferta de Lily de compartir con él su lápiz labial favorito: el "Mujerzuela de Oropel".

—Muy bien —dijo Lily, trotando al lado de Scorpius mientras éste caminaba hacia la puerta—, como seguramente va a sentirse muy incómodo, tendrás que llevar las cosas hasta el nivel más alto. Necesitas comportarte más amanerado que una tienda de campaña llena de dildos, ¿entiendes?

—A sus órdenes, mi capitán —respondió Scorpius, saludándola con una mano y meneando los volantes de su manga.

—Buen chico. Oye, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres ponerte lápiz labial?

—En serio, tú necesitas algo de compañía femenina.

—Oh, jódete, maricón. Mantente todo lo afeminado que puedas. ¿Lo harás por mí?

—¿Cuándo he podido negarte algo? Me voy, directo a avergonzar a tu hermano mayor en tu nombre. Qué lástima que no puedas venir.

—Sí, qué lástima. ¿Un beso de despedida?

Scorpius le dio un piquito en los labios y le dijo:

—Ya vete, pues. No permitamos que te vea merodeando por aquí.

Lily se dirigió de regreso a las mazmorras, diciéndole "adiós" con un movimiento de dedos sobre el hombro. Scorpius se acomodó los volantes del cuello y caminó hacia el vestíbulo. Albus ya estaba ahí, esperando y luciendo casi nervioso. No estaba vestido propiamente como para una cita, pero al menos sus jeans no tenían agujeros y su suéter azul se veía limpio.

—¡Buenas noches, dulzura! Espero que no hayas estado aguardando mucho tiempo —le dijo Scorpius.

Albus levantó la vista hacia él y frunció el ceño.

—No hay nadie por aquí; no tienes que estar actuando. ¡Por las tetas de Circe! Pareces un mimo, pero gay.

—¡Virgen santa, Albus Potter, qué manera tan linda tienes de hablar! Será mejor que ponga vigilancia extra sobre mí durante esta noche para salvaguardar mi virtud.

Durante un momento, Albus pareció muy confundido y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Vámonos y ya, ¿quieres?

—Aquí va él de nuevo, logrando que me deje llevar por la emoción —dijo Scorpius a nadie en particular, moviéndose hacia un lado y permitiendo que Albus le abriera la puerta.

Caminaron hacia Hogsmeade en relativo silencio. Debido a que Scorpius le importaba un carajo el quidditch —sin importar si jugaban sin camisa o no— y a Albus no le interesaba el último estilo de túnicas traído de París, ellos tenían demasiado poco en común. Scorpius se sentía extrañamente incómodo. Él no era un experto en citas. Sí se había magreado mucho durante su vida (una de las ventajas de ser un chico gay en un internado), pero no era porque hubiera salido mucho con nadie. La única con quien salía, era Lily.

Podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano el número de ocasiones en que había salido a una cita real, donde había tenido al menos un tema a discutir: quién iba a follarse a quién. Scorpius dudaba que Albus y él pudieran encontrar algo de qué conversar, porque si Albus tenía algún interés en otros hombres, entonces se lo había tenido muy guardadito.

Consiguieron charlar un poco acerca de las clases y de los profesores antes de llegar al restaurante. Hogsmeade sólo tenía uno bueno, por lo que El Grifo Grillado era el destino por excelencia para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que tenían una cita. Albus abrió la puerta para Scorpius, y éste reflexionó brevemente en que podía acostumbrarse a salir con heterosexuales. Al menos, tenían mejores modales.

Después de sentarse y ordenar sus bebidas, se quedaron sentados frente a frente, mirándose el uno al otro. Scorpius estaba viendo a Albus bajo una nueva luz. El chico era malditamente guapo. Tenía que ser ilegal.

—¿Y qué hace una pareja de hombres cuando tienen una cita? —preguntó Albus, luciendo genuinamente curioso.

Scorpius suspiró, detestando el recordatorio de que Albus era alguien que estaba fuera de sus límites.

—Bueno, normalmente hablamos de nuestras relaciones anteriores para compararlas y ver si hemos follado con los mismos tíos, y así, poder escupir los chismes de todas las cosas pervertidas que hicimos con ellos.

Albus palideció.

—Eso es un poco… desagradable, ¿no crees?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Scorpius respondió:

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que también existen hombres que tienen citas perfectamente adorables donde beben vino, van a la ópera y se dan el besito de las buenas noches al despedirse en la puerta. No sabría decirte. Yo tengo tendencia a encontrarme en el tipo de multitudes que beben tequila, van a los clubes e intercambian mamadas como si fueran apretones de mano. —Ante la expresión de Albus, Scorpius dio marcha atrás—. Bueno, _yo _no hago eso. Lo de las mamadas, quiero decir. No soy una puta ni nada parecido, te lo juro.

Albus parecía aliviado, y Scorpius no estaba muy seguro del motivo. ¿Por qué a Albus Potter le importaría la cantidad de hombres con los que había estado Scorpius?

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera seguir ahondando en el tema, Albus dijo:

—Bueno, yo tampoco. Estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta de eso por el hecho de que no quise salir con Lorcan. Si lo único que quisiera fuera mojarme la polla, habría dicho que sí a la primera oportunidad. ¿No crees?

Scorpius arrugó la nariz.

—Ugh. ¿Y por qué me lo estás contando? ¿Crees que me molestaría que te hubieras tirado a la mitad de las tías del sitio?

—Bonita aliteración.

—Gracias —dijo Scorpius, sorprendido de que Albus supiera lo que era una aliteración.

—De nada. Como sea, si voy a fingir que soy tu novio, supongo que debes saber que no soy… no lo sé…

—¿Un golfo? ¿Un mujeriego? ¿Libertino? ¿Puto? ¿Semental? ¿Pervertido?

—Te suplico que te detengas.

—¿Sabes? Tu hermana dice esa misma frase todo el tiempo.

—No la culpo. Y nuestra madre dice eso —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? Lily nunca me lo había dicho —dijo Scorpius, complacido porque al fin estaban llevando una verdadera conversación.

—¿Sabes? Mi padre creyó durante mucho tiempo que tú estabas tratando de acostarte con Lily.

Scorpius casi escupe su bebida sobre la mesa.

—¿Que él, _qué_? —gritó, terminando con un ataque de tos que provocó que varios parroquianos voltearan a verlo.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Mi padre es un buen hombre, pero a veces es un poco despistado.

—Y que me lo digas. Quiero decir, Lily está muy bien. Yo la quiero a morir. Además, es buenísima besando. Si no tuviera el problemita de que le falta una parte clave del cuerpo que yo necesito tan desesperadamente, me casaría con ella esta misma noche. Pero como están las cosas… ¿Qué?

Tardíamente, Scorpius notó que Albus estaba empuñando su tenedor tan fuerte, que éste se estaba doblando en su mano. La cara se le había puesto color rojo remolacha, y su vaso de cerveza estaba vibrando ligeramente.

—¿Has estado _besuqueándote con mi hermana_? —le preguntó Albus en voz baja y letal.

Scorpius levantó ambas manos.

—¡Tranquilo, grandote! ¡Yo sólo le ofrecí mi ayuda para practicar!

—¿Para practicar?

—Sí, ya sabes… para que aprendiera a besar. Había por ahí un imbécil que le gustaba, y no quería quedar en ridículo en su primera cita con él, así que yo le mostré cómo hacerlo. Por puro amor a la ciencia, compañero. Quiero decir, Lily es una _chica_, y yo, definitivamente, no estoy interesado en chicas. ¿De acuerdo? No me mates.

Albus bajó el tenedor.

—No voy a matar a nadie. Quizá sólo a Lily. Honestamente, ella no debería estar besuqueándose con nadie. ¡Sólo tiene quince años!

Scorpius no tuvo valor para decirle a Albus que Lily había hecho mucho más que sólo besar a ese chico. Después de todo, Scorpius tenía toda la intención de salir de esa relación falsa con todos sus miembros enteros y pegados a su cuerpo, y estaba segurísimo de que Potter era del tipo de gente que asesinaba al portador de las malas noticias.

—Lo sé. Yo también la cuido, ¿sabes? Y aunque no apoyo la violencia, tú pareces ser del tipo que golpearía a otro en la cara sólo por coquetear con Lily, así que cuando eso suceda, sólo correré hasta dónde estés y te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo? Ella también es como una hermana para mí.

—De acuerdo. Mientras me jures que no estás haciendo nada malo con ella.

—Es una _chica —_protestó Scorpius, preguntándose cuán corto de luces tenía que ser Albus para no entender eso—. La he visto en cueros cientos de veces y nunca he sentido nada.

—¿Y qué haces tú junto a mi hermana cuando se _desnuda_? —gruñó Albus, levantando el tenedor otra vez.

—¡Nada! ¡Lo juro! Sólo nos probamos ropa y cosas así. Maldición, soy un desastre para esto.

—Joder, sí que lo eres —dijo Albus. Sin embargo, ya estaba sonriendo.

—¿Ves? Esto es bueno. Estamos descubriendo cosas uno del otro, que es lo que se supone se debe hacer en una cita. Tú has descubierto que yo sólo follo con hombres, y yo he descubierto que tú eres un lunático rabioso que goza siendo violento. Debería estar tomando nota.

—¿_Quieres _recibir un golpe esta noche, verdad?

—Le… gusta… jugar… rudo —dijo Scorpius, fingiendo que escribía esas palabras en una libreta imaginaria.

—Deja eso ya, idiota. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Lily es mi hermanita, y me puse un poco ce… eh, protector. Y no me gusta jugar rudo. Excepto en el quidditch o cosas así.

—Entendido y anotado.

Después de ese momento, la plática pareció fluir mucho más fácilmente. Comieron, bebieron y realmente conversaron. De muchas cosas. La mayor parte fue del clan Potter-Weasley, gracias a que Scorpius los conocía a todos ellos. Albus tenía montones de buenas historias que Lily nunca había escuchado o no recordaba. Scorpius estaba riéndose con ganas de una anécdota del tío de Albus, Ron, y de su encuentro con un molinillo de pimienta muggle, cuando Albus le sonrió con algo que parecía cariño y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué tú siempre vas a mi casa para las fiestas?

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —preguntó Scorpius a su vez, sintiéndose algo atacado.

—¡Claro que no! Sólo me preguntaba por qué no vas con tu propia familia. Una vez le pregunté a Lily, pero ella me dijo que era un imbécil entrometido y me mandó a que me ocupara de mis asuntos.

—Es que eres un imbécil entrometido. Pero la respuesta a tu pregunta no es la gran cosa. Simplemente es que me divierto más en tu casa que en la mía.

—Ah, yo pensaba que… Bueno, es que en la mañana me dijiste que tu padre tenía la esperanza de que sólo estuvieras atravesando una fase, y…

—Ah, ya entiendo. Me escuchaste decir eso y tu noble cabeza Gryffindor se imaginó que yo había sido expulsado de mi familia, repudiado y desheredado por mis terribles padres homofóbicos, y que las únicas opciones que me quedaban era buscar asilo con tu poderosa familia o convertirme en un chapero oprimido pero devastadoramente guapo.

Albus se sonrojó y Scorpius supo que había dado en el blanco. Qué predecible.

—Bueno, pero lo del chapero yo no lo pensé —protestó Albus.

—Todo está bien, Potter. Mis padres no están molestos conmigo ni nada parecido; quizá sólo están un poco decepcionados. Quiero decir, es obvio que mi familia ha sufrido varios reveses durante las últimas generaciones. Como aquel evento oscuro ocurrido entre mi abuelo y el Señor Tenebroso y que es mejor pasar por alto, especialmente en una primera cita, y luego, también está lo de mi padre y sus terribles experiencias con la prensa, según he escuchado. Sin embargo, él ha admitido que no es tan malvado, sino que fue fácilmente influenciado y que estuvo colosalmente descaminado. Pero yo creo que tiene la secreta esperanza de que yo sería el perfecto vástago Malfoy, ¿sabes? Que así, compensaría todo eso.

Albus asintió.

—Todos esperan que yo sea un perfecto vástago de los Potter, así que te comprendo.

—¿En cuál galaxia _no_ eres un vástago perfecto de los Potter? —preguntó Scorpius, atónito. Albus Potter era guapo, robusto y atlético, y bueno, no era precisamente un genio, pero tampoco era un completo tonto. Y resultaba ser mucho más amigable y entretenido de lo que Scorpius había sospechado que sería. De hecho, su supuesta cita falsa no estaba resultando una penuria tal como lo había creído.

—Créeme, no soy perfecto. Pero, ¿qué era lo que ibas a contarme?

—Ah, cierto. Como iba diciendo, creo que mis padres tenían la esperanza de que me consiguiera un trabajo respetable, seguramente en el Ministerio, y que me casara y les diera media docena de nietos perfectos, y que la gente diría: "Estos Malfoy no son tan malos después de todo". Pero en vez de eso, me tuvieron a mí. Y sé que me aman, pero… Supongo que la cuestión es que no tengo ni hermanos, ni hermanas, ni primos ni ningún pariente en absoluto. Y cuando estoy ahí, en casa, mis padres no se concentran en otra cosa que no sea yo. Y no es fácil tener ese tipo de escrutinio encima. Pero en tu casa hay tanta gente alrededor que a nadie le importa la manera en que me visto, o lo que yo digo, o si prefiero follarme a un hombre en vez de a una mujer. No tengo que sentirme como si todo el mundo me estuviera viendo sólo a mí.

Scorpius hizo una pausa, preguntándose por qué había dicho todo eso. Nunca antes lo había puesto en palabras, aunque era muy cierto.

Albus estaba sonriéndole de una manera muy extraña.

—Me alegro de que te sientas bien entre nosotros —dijo, y Scorpius sintió un hormigueo de calidez.

Entonces, alguien habló, arruinando el momento.

—¿Potter? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo con _él_?

Era Hawthorne Wilkes, un jugador del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Había pasado junto a ellos cuando iba de camino hacia su propia mesa, e iba acompañado de una linda rubia que, Scorpius creía haber escuchado, se llamaba Ellen.

Albus pareció quedarse congelado en su lugar, así que Scorpius se hizo cargo.

—Estamos en medio de una cita, como resulta obvio. Albus y yo estamos saliendo. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Wilkes miró a uno y luego al otro durante un momento, tratando de procesarlo.

—¿Saliendo? —preguntó, bastante estúpidamente.

Scorpius abrió una mano que tenía posada sobre la mesa. Albus continuó sin moverse, por lo que Scorpius lo pateó por debajo y miró insistentemente hacia su mano. Albus pegó un brinco y cogió la mano de Scorpius, apretándola quizá demasiado fuerte.

—Sí. Estamos saliendo —reafirmó.

—Esta no es la exhibición de una feria, Wilkes —dijo Scorpius, comenzando a enojarse—. Ya puedes irte.

—Cierto. Un placer haberlos visto —dijo Hawthorne, tomando la mano de su compañera y caminando hacia su mesa.

—Bien hecho. Lo logramos —dijo Scorpius.

Albus lo miró con gesto extrañado.

—¿Lo logramos?

—Bueno, querías que nos vieran juntos, ¿cierto? Para dejar constancia de que estamos saliendo. Es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿no?

Las mejillas de Albus se colorearon un poco de rosa.

—Ah, sí, cierto. Es por eso por lo que estamos aquí.

—Bueno, ya se han ido. Ya puedes soltarme la mano. Creo que me la estás quebrando.

Soltando su mano bruscamente, Albus dijo:

—Lo siento mucho.

Scorpius flexionó los dedos.

—No me hiciste daño. Sobreviviré para seguir dando pajas. Bruto —bromeó.

Albus se sonrojó más.

—¡Ya te dije que lo siento!

—Está bien. Lo sucedido concuerda con el asunto de "las-citas-son-para-conocerse-mejor". Voy a añadirlo a la lista. No… mide… su… propia… fuerza.

—Ah, deja eso ya, gilipollas —dijo Albus. Pero de nuevo tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

*

Después de la cena fueron al único club en Hogsmeade al que valía la pena ir, La Esfinge Fisgona —Hogsmeade realmente apestaba en el departamento de vida nocturna— y se quedaron de pie ante la barra intentando ser vistos, según asumió Scorpius.

—Estamos de suerte —dijo a gritos, acercándose a Albus para hacerse oír por encima de la música—. Esta noche vino un montón de gente que nos conoce.

Albus echó un vistazo alrededor como para verificar ese hecho.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos que bailar? —gritó a su vez.

—Claro. Se supone que estamos en una cita. Quedarse en de la barra es algo que harían dos amigos. Pero si lo que queremos es que piensen que somos pareja, entonces tenemos que bailar. Al menos un par de veces. —Scorpius puso una mano sobre el brazo de Albus, el cual estaba más tenso que un tambor. No era que Scorpius estuviera deseando tener una excusa para poner las manos encima del cuerpo de Albus. De ninguna manera.

—La verdad es que no sé bailar —dijo Albus luciendo nervioso.

—Heterosexuales —dijo Scorpius con exasperación—. No es difícil. Sólo muévete con la música. Sé que sabes moverte. Te he visto hacerlo en el palo de la escoba.

Albus se arregló un poco el cabello. Scorpius comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Albus, tragando saliva.

—Hace calor aquí. Por otro lado, en este tipo de lugares se vale mostrar un poco de piel.

Scorpius se quitó la camisa y la tendió encima del respaldo del taburete. Albus lo estaba observando con una expresión bastante extraña. Scorpius tuvo que luchar contra la necesidad de cruzar los brazos por encima del pecho para cubrirse.

—¿Qué?

—Qué, eh… qué camisa… tan interesante —consiguió decir Albus.

—Gracias, supongo. ¿Tú traes algo debajo de eso? —preguntó Scorpius, tirando del suéter de Albus—. Te vas a rostizar. —Levantó el dobladillo y vio que Albus traía una camiseta interior elástica muy gastada, de ésas que sólo se ponen los ancianos y los norteamericanos de clase baja, y que a Scorpius nunca habían gustado.

Sin embargo, cuando Albus se sacó el suéter y levantó los brazos para acomodarse el cabello, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había visto una camiseta de ésas puesta encima de unos pectorales como los de Albus Potter. De inmediato, tuvo que cambiar de opinión.

—Ah, vaya. Mucho mejor.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Albus, luciendo bastante contento.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Francamente, deberías recibir mejores halagos que ese cada hora.

Albus le devolvió la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros levemente.

—Entonces, ¿bailamos?

—Pensé que nunca lo pedirías.

Albus tomó la mano de Scorpius de una manera demasiado caballeresca y lo dirigió hacia la pista de baile. Entonces se quedó parado ahí, luciendo todo acartonado y balanceándose levemente.

—Por favor, Potter. Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso si vas a estar conmigo —bromeó Scorpius. Pasó las manos por encima del pecho de Albus, sintiendo cada músculo a través de la delgada camiseta. Albus se estremeció y de nuevo le dedicó una rara mirada. Había algo casi depredador en sus ojos—. Ah, ¿alguien nos está viendo? —preguntó Scorpius, imaginándose que Albus estaba fingiendo.

—Oh, eh, sí —dijo Albus, pasando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Scorpius.

—Ah, qué bien —dijo Scorpius, contento de tener una excusa para tocar a Albus sin temor.

Bailaron de aquella manera por espacio de una hora, Albus haciéndolo cada vez mejor conforme se soltaba y se dejaba llevar. Scorpius no podía dejar de tocarlo. Había algo maravilloso en el hecho de poder tocar a un hombre tan bello y saber que no existía ninguna esperanza de llegar a más con él. Simplemente era bailar, tocarse, estar juntos. Era tremendamente agradable, a decir verdad.

Entonces, Scorpius notó un flash de cabello rojo y una cara conocida.

—¡Lily! —dijo tal vez demasiado alto, quitando las manos del pecho de Albus con gesto culpable—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Cierto —gruñó Albus—. Es muy tarde para que tú andes fuera.

Lily rodó los ojos y señaló a un numeroso grupo de chicas que estaban a su alrededor.

—Les estaba contando a unas amigas que mi mejor amigo estaba saliendo con mi hermano. Y como nadie _podía creerlo, _he tenido que traerlas aquí para que lo vieran con sus propios ojos.

—Y ahí tenemos una buena excusa para venir al club —añadió Scorpius.

—¿Por qué tú siempre insinúas que tengo motivos ocultos en todo lo que hago? —preguntó Lily, fingiéndose ofendida.

—Porque así es —señaló Albus.

Lily meneó una mano como restándole importancia.

—Como sea, estaba diciendo que, ya que ustedes _realmente _están saliendo como una pareja y todo eso, sin duda terminarán la noche besuqueándose. ¿Y qué esperan?

Scorpius apretó los puños. Por más que le agradara la idea de probar la condición física de Albus, Lily realmente se había pasado de la raya al haber ido ahí. Scorpius se atrevió a echar una miradita de reojo hacia Albus.

Éste lucía medio estupefacto.

—¿Besuquearnos? —dijo en voz muy baja—. ¿Mientras tú nos _ves_?

—Bueno, si realmente son una pareja, ¿por qué no? Estoy segura de que ambos lo están deseando, ¿o me equivoco? Quiero decir, si están juntos es porque no pueden quitarse las manos de encima.

—Lily, cariño, ¿podríamos ir afuera un momento para hablar? —le preguntó Scorpius, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Está bien, nene —dijo Albus, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Scorpius.

¿Nene? ¿A qué demonios pensaba Potter que estaban jugando? Pero antes de que Scorpius pudiera decir nada, Albus se inclinó hacia él y posó sus labios sobre los de Scorpius.

Fue un beso muy tímido y delicado, y Scorpius, que estaba acostumbrado a ser besado ansiosamente por otros chicos sobreexcitados que sólo trataban de llevárselo a la cama, se encontró completamente desprevenido con ese beso tan tierno e inocente. Y ciertamente, sintió que se derretía en el sitio.

Apenas fue consciente de que las manos de Albus estaban acunando su mandíbula, y fue todavía menos consciente del hecho de que sus propias manos estaban aferradas a la espalda de Albus. Los labios de éste se movieron suavemente por encima de los suyos, succionando ligeramente su labio inferior. Scorpius gimoteó. Sólo un poco, pero debió haber sido lo suficiente como para espantar a Albus. El chico liberó el labio de Scorpius, produciendo un ruidito de succión, y se movió hacia atrás, luciendo estupefacto otra vez.

Scorpius se obligó a quitar los ojos del rosto de Albus y se giró a ver a Lily. Ésta tenía la boca completamente abierta, y parecía mucho más sorprendida que el propio Albus.

—Vaya —dijo ella finalmente—. Vaya.

Recuperando la compostura, Scorpius dijo:

—¿Satisfecha? Resulta obvio que realmente somos una pareja. Así que vete y díselo a todo el mundo. Vete. _Ya._

—Cierto, ustedes realmente parecen una pareja. Una pareja realmente real. Y bueno, los dejaremos en paz.

Con eso, Lily se dio la vuelta de regreso hacia la multitud que componía su séquito. Scorpius miró a Albus.

—Esa sí que fue una actuación convincente.

Albus se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Actuación? Quiero decir, sí, una actuación. Me alegra que haya parecido real. —Asintió comprensivamente.

—Bueno, ¿quieres seguir bailando? —sugirió Scorpius.

—En realidad, creo que es mejor que regresemos ya.

Scorpius luchó para disimular su decepción.

—Cierto. Hemos cumplido con el objetivo por el cual venimos aquí. Ya no tiene caso permanecer más tiempo en el club, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es.

Se abrieron paso entre los otros bailarines, recogieron la ropa que se habían quitado y luego, Albus pagó la cuenta. Caminaron de regreso al colegio, intentando en varias ocasiones entablar conversación, pero era indescriptiblemente incómodo y forzado, y cada vez que comenzaban a hablar, volvían a sumirse en el silencio después de un par de frases vacilantes.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta, Scorpius dijo:

—Bueno, gracias por la cena. Te veré mañana para el baile, ¿de acuerdo?

Albus parecía algo triste.

—¿Y si estudiamos juntos mañana?

Scorpius no estaba seguro si podría soportar estar en presencia de Albus más tiempo del que habían acordado ya.

—Creo que todos ya se han tragado nuestro cuento. Y si todavía no lo han hecho, Lily se encargará de gritarlo por todos lados. No creo que exista la necesidad de mostrarles más evidencias.

—Correcto —dijo Albus, asintiendo—. Por supuesto. Entonces, ¿a las ocho de la noche te parece bien para el baile? Te podría recoger a esa hora afuera de tu sala común.

Scorpius tragó. Un chico como Albus era realmente demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Guapísimo, encantador y cortés. En suma, era muchísimo más de lo que Scorpius había asumido previamente. Pero no podía perder el control —lo último que necesitaba en su vida era enamorarse como un tonto de alguien que nunca le correspondería.

—Mejor a las ocho y media. Me gusta llegar elegantemente tarde. Y no hay necesidad de que me recojas, ya que en realidad no es una cita verdadera. Nos podemos encontrar afuera del Gran Comedor.

—De acuerdo —dijo Albus, bajando la cabeza—. Te veo entonces.

—Sí. Hasta luego —dijo Scorpius, girándose y alejándose antes de que pudiera decir alguna estupidez.

*

Antes de acostarse, Scorpius tomó una ducha para quitarse de encima la peste del humo de tabaco que se le había pegado en el club. Y también los rastros de la colonia de Albus, la cual no había notado en aquel entonces, pero que lo mantuvo aspirando profundamente durante todo su camino hacia las mazmorras.

Se puso su pijama y se trepó a la cama, sólo para saltar inmediatamente hacia atrás al darse cuenta de que ya estaba ocupada por alguien más.

—¡Lily Luna! ¿Estás intentando matarme de un ataque al corazón? —chilló.

—Shhh. La gente está tratando de dormir —le dijo ella serenamente, tirando de él para acostarlo. Cerró las cortinas a su alrededor.

—Dímelo a mí. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué _crees_ que estoy haciendo aquí?

Maldición. Scorpius debió haber sabido que no iba a librarse tan fácilmente de Lily, quien exigiría todos los detalles y más cuando lo había visto intercambiar con su hermano Albus el beso falso más convincente de todo el mundo.

—No quiero saber nada. Pero sí puedo decirte que sé que ya estás loco por él, y no trates de negarlo.

Scorpius abrió la boca para negarlo, precisamente, pero Lily levantó un dedo a manera de advertencia, y él cerró la boca.

—Buen chico. Como sea, también es obvio que él está enamorado de ti y ahora tenemos que planear qué vamos a hacer con esto. No es que no me emocione la idea de que vayas a convertirte en mi cuñado, pero existen algunos detalles que necesitamos resolver.

Todo lo que Scorpius pudo escuchar después de "enamorado de ti", fue un tipo de zumbido dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Podrías repetirlo? —consiguió decir.

Lily rodó los ojos como si no pudiera creer que tuviera que lidiar con un inocentón como él.

—Albus. Es obvio que está enamorado de ti. Me pregunto desde hace cuánto tiempo. ¡Y bajo mis propias narices! Estoy muy molesta con él. Cualquiera creería que tendría que haber dejado pistas por todos lados. Normalmente soy muy buena para darme cuenta de este tipo de cosas.

—Lily, ¿de qué demonios estás _hablando_?

Ella levantó las manos y tomó la cara de Scorpius entre ellas, obligándolo a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Mi hermano… Albus… está… _enamorado…_ de _ti_. ¿Ya nos estamos entendiendo?

Scorpius luchó para comprender qué era lo que ella estaba diciendo.

—No puede ser. Albus es hetero —protestó, aferrándose a esa única verdad.

—¿Quién lo dice? Quiero decir, piénsalo bien. Todo tiene sentido. Albus ha estado saliendo con chicas, pero por lo regular lo hace una sola vez con cada una, como para ir a una fiesta o a bailar. Él nunca es el que las anda persiguiendo. Al menos, no como todos los demás salvajes que se lo pasan ligando. Y yo pensaba que lo hacía porque era un bruto sudoroso que prefería pasar el tiempo haciendo ejercicio en vez de salir con chicas. Pero ahora creo que es porque, tal vez, no está interesado en ellas.

Scorpius aspiró una bocanada de aire antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Lily se inclinó hacia él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Espero estar en lo correcto. Tengo que estar en lo correcto. Porque la realidad es que tú ya estás hasta los huesitos por él. ¿Verdad?

Scorpius levantó una mano y acarició el cabello de Lily.

—No, en lo más mínimo —mintió.

Pero ella sabía que era una mentira, y él sabía que ella sabía que era una mentira, y ella sabía que él sabía que ella sabía, así que, realmente, no había nada más qué decir. Por lo que se acurrucaron uno junto al otro y se dispusieron a dormir. O al menos, Lily lo hizo. Scorpius se quedó acostado en silencio, mirando el dosel encima de él y recordando cuando Albus le había dicho "Porque no lo soy. Ya sabes. Gay."

*

Scorpius pasó en su cuarto el día siguiente por completo, languideciendo. Se imaginó que lo merecía, además, no tenía intenciones de ver a Albus Potter más temprano de lo que se requería. De hecho, estaba comenzando a dudar de la conveniencia de ver a Albus Potter en cualquier momento.

Para la hora en que Lily entró a verificar si podía ayudarlo a alistarse para el baile, Scorpius se había obligado a él mismo a estar en sus cabales. La saludó con un:

—No voy a ir, así que ya puedes ir sacando tu flaco trasero de aquí.

Ella lo ignoró por completo.

—Por supuesto que vas a ir. Dúchate. Ya.

—Dije que no voy a ir.

— Por supuesto que vas a ir. Sólo estás asustado, y con toda razón. Todo esto está sucediendo demasiado rápido.

—Ah, ¿en serio?

—Créeme, nadie está más sorprendida e impresionada que yo misma.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Lily? Creí que disfrutabas haciendo que la vida de Albus fuera miserable la mayor parte del tiempo. Si yo me le resisto, podríamos hacerlo llorar. ¡Podrías poner eso en tu lista!

Lily fue y vino de su armario, cargando una camisa con ella. Miró la prenda y luego le sonrió a Scorpius.

—Ustedes realmente están hechos el uno para el otro. Eres tan bobo como él. Y podría disfrutar el hecho de que tú seas parte de la familia, ¿sabes?

—Lillers, cada vez que hay un evento en tu familia, yo voy. Cada vez que los Potter y los Weasley se reúnen, yo estoy contigo.

Lily parecía triste.

—Cierto, pero si tú te enamoras de otro hombre y él tiene su propia familia, te irás con él y pasarás allá todas las fiestas y eventos familiares. En cambio, si tú y Albus están juntos, mi familia realmente será tu familia. Y entonces, nunca te perderé.

Scorpius pensó que nunca en su vida se había sentido más conmovido como en ese momento. Abrió los brazos hacia Lily. Ella dejó caer la camisa a un lado y se subió encima de su regazo.

—¿Y si, después de estar un tiempo con Albus, rompemos? Entonces se volvería terriblemente incómodo para mí estar cerca de tu familia.

—Sencillo. Si pasa eso, odiaré a Albus por el resto de mi vida por haberte roto el corazón. Y pasaré todo mi tiempo libre contigo y con tu fabuloso y mejor novio nuevo. Obvio.

Scorpius se rió.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. Deja de lloriquear encima de mí y ayúdame a vestirme. Por cierto, prometí que no me pondría un vestido, así que ni siquiera lo menciones.

*

Scorpius, parado ante la puerta del Gran Comedor, cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro. Había permitido que Lily lo vistiera con un traje negro de muy buen corte, una camisa de color rosa y una corbata con rayas negras y rosas. Ella le aseguró que era perfecto para un baile de San Valentín y que no se veía nada tonto. Esa era la principal razón por la que Scorpius prefería usar pantalones en vez de túnicas —él era demasiado elegante como para levantarse un vestido glorificado (como él veía a las túnicas).

Continuaba sin saber qué era lo que iba a decirle a Albus. Por alguna razón, decirle "Tu hermana cree que tal vez estás enamorado de mí porque observó que durase treinta segundos besándome y yo espero que ella tenga razón porque apenas ayer decidí que tú no eres el chico bonito pero corto de luces que siempre pensé que eras y tal vez me gustas mucho", no era exactamente lo menos complicado que podía decirle.

—Te ves… muy bien —dijo una voz detrás de él. Scorpius se giró y vio a Albus parado ahí, también con apariencia de estar muy nervioso. Estaba vistiendo una túnica de gala de un profundo color azul marino. Sin embargo, no parecía en absoluto un hombre con vestido, y provocó que el corazón de Scorpius dejara de latir durante un momento. Lily tenía razón. Estaba hasta los huesitos por Albus.

—Gracias —dijo cuando consiguió encontrar su voz—. Tú también.

—Gracias. Esto es para ti —dijo Albus, mostrándole una cajita. Dentro, reposaba una perfecta orquídea rosa.

"Hasta los huesitos" dejó de ser suficiente para describir lo que Scorpius estaba sintiendo por Albus en ese momento.

—¿De verdad me compraste una orquídea? —Scorpius ni siquiera podía creerlo.

—Y tú de verdad estás vestido de rosa. Pero me da mucho gusto que no sea un vestido.

—No creas que Lily no trató de ponérmelo —bromeó Scorpius. Intentó ponerse la orquídea en la solapa, pero las manos le estaban temblando.

—A ver. Déjame ayudarte —dijo Albus, dando un paso adelante y auxiliándolo para asegurar la flor en su lugar. Dio un paso hacia atrás y miró a Scorpius—. Hermoso.

Por todos los demonios. Scorpius tenía que encarar los hechos. En verdad estaba efectiva y completamente enamorado de Albus Potter. Y en ese momento, la esperanza de que Lily tuviera razón se había convertido en desesperación. En necesidad de que Albus, tal vez, quizá, de alguna manera y por alguna causa, sintiera lo mismo por él.

Entraron juntos al baile y pasaron un rato tomando ponche y mordisqueando unas ridículas galletitas con forma de corazón. Si Scorpius hubiera estado ahí con Lily, sin duda habrían hecho pedazos la mera noción de servir galletas con forma de corazón, y se habrían burlado de todo aquel que se atreviera a disfrutar de semejante cosa. Pero estar ahí con Albus, como su cita —aun si cabía todavía la posibilidad de que fuera una cita fingida—, provocaba que las golosinas de color de rosa le parecieran casi entrañables.

Además, también eran deliciosas. Scorpius estaba parado junto a la mesa mientras que Albus charlaba con un chico bastante alto que seguramente era un compañero de quidditch, cuando Lily se acercó furtivamente hasta él.

—¿Hambre por ansiedad?

Scorpius dejó caer de inmediato aquella galleta sobre la mesa con gesto culpable.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

—Sólo lo digo. No me culpes si pierdes tu delgada figura. Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo? Necesitas seducirlo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Seducirlo! Planeemos algo.

—¿Por qué tengo yo que planear algo? Estoy sufriendo de un estado mental muy frágil.

Lily rodó los ojos.

—Haz _algo. _Dile que Lorcan está buscándolo y que tú necesitas reforzar el asunto ese de ser novios. Entonces, lo obligarás a que te bese de nuevo. Hazlo ver estrellas. Con suerte, se derrumbará.

—¡Yo puedo hacer eso! —Scorpius abrazó a Lily y la besó en una mejilla—. Tienes una mente diabólica y yo no podría amarte más, ni siendo tu madre. Ahora, lárgate de aquí inmediatamente.

—Sí, señor. Y si es necesario, manoséale sus partes.

—Pensé que estabas en contra de esa idea. ¿Qué pasó con aquello de que Albus era un eunuco y que tú me suplicabas que me callara y…?

—¿Qué, acaso _grabas _mis conversaciones? Y eso fue antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que Albus quería convertirte en mi cuñado. Ahora, vete. Manoséalo si tienes que hacerlo, simplemente no me des los detalles sobre lo que existe y no existe, ¿de acuerdo?

—Trato hecho. Vete ya —le dijo, empujándola.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Albus, espantando a Scorpius.

—Ah, disculpa. Creí que estabas charlando con tu amigo.

—Te vi susurrándote con Lily y me preocupé.

Era el momento perfecto, y Scorpius lo aprovechó.

—Sólo quería avisarnos que Lorcan te anda buscando. Que dice que quiere bailar contigo.

Albus palideció y miró a su alrededor.

—No la veo.

Scorpius asumió que en ese momento Lorcan seguramente estaba montándose encima de algún otro chico, así que sólo dijo:

—Bueno, tiene que andar por aquí cerca. Quizá deberíamos bailar un poco. Ya sabes, actuar más como pareja.

Albus enrojeció un poco.

—Claro. Puedo hacer eso. —Extendió su brazo galantemente—. ¿Me concederías esta pieza?

Scorpius tuvo que tratar con todas sus fuerzas para no sufrir de un soponcio. Le picaban las ganas de frotarse la frente con el puño.

—Por supuesto —dijo, y tomó el brazo que Albus le ofrecía.

Encontraron un rincón despejado en la pista de baile y Scorpius dejó que Albus lo abrazara y tomara el control de la danza. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien que Scorpius sólo deseaba aferrarse a él y no soltarlo. Jamás.

Después de un rato balanceándose por ahí, Scorpius no pudo soportarlo más. Albus era tan fuerte y olía tan bien y sus brazos se sentían tan perfectos a su alrededor, que Scorpius sólo pudo mirarlo y decirle:

—Bésame.

Albus sonrió ampliamente, como si hubiera estado esperando toda la noche por el permiso para hacer precisamente eso. Se inclinó hacia delante y tocó los labios de Scorpius con los suyos de esa manera tan gentil que él tenía —la única que hacía que Scorpius quisiera morir en ese justo momento porque sabía que nunca más nada en el mundo se sentiría así de bien.

Y entonces, Albus deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior de Scorpius, y éste abrió su boca, y ahí había _lengua, _y no le cambies de canal, porque era obvio que las cosas se podían poner cada vez _mucho _mejor.

Alguien silbó, y otro más gritó:

—¡Búsquense un cuarto!

Albus se alejó de Scorpius y éste entró en pánico, creyendo que Albus estaría avergonzado. Pero en vez de eso, tomó a Scorpius de la mano y lo dirigió hacia afuera mientras anunciaba: "¡Qué buena idea!" a todos los que quisieran escucharlo.

Tiró de Scorpius hasta sacarlo al corredor, y ahí se detuvo, respirando con dificultad. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y, mientras Scorpius lo miraba, se agachó y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de ladrillos.

—Merlín —susurró.

—Lo siento —dijo Scorpius, sabiendo que sonaba muy dócil—. Creo que me dejé llevar.

—¿_Tú _te dejaste llevar?

—Bueno, sí. —Scorpius respiró profundamente—. Lorcan ni siquiera estaba por ahí; lo inventé sólo para poder besarte.

Albus se quedó mirándolo fijamente durante un momento, y Scorpius se preguntó si estaba a punto de recibir un puñetazo en la cara. Entonces, Albus lo tomó y lo empujó contra la pared. La piedra se sentía fría y dura, aun a través de la chaqueta del traje, y Scorpius sabía que al menos tendría que haberse asustado un poco, pero tener a Albus Potter arrojándolo contra la pared era, sencillamente, una experiencia maravillosa. Y entonces, la boca de Albus estaba sobre la suya, y la lengua de Albus estaba dentro de su boca, y el cuerpo de Albus estaba presionándose contra el suyo y los dos estaban besándose de una manera que, si el mundo se hubiera estado acabando, no les hubiera importado. Las manos de Albus estaban sosteniendo los hombros de Scorpius, pero entonces se deslizaron hacia arriba por todo su cuello, y luego más arriba, hasta que se enredaron entre los cabellos rubios de Scorpius.

Scorpius entrelazó sus manos por detrás de la espalda de Albus, aferrándose a él como si de eso dependiera su vida. De nuevo se había equivocado. Las cosas continuaban siendo capaces de ponerse cada vez mejor y mejor, y _ciertamente _ya no quería morirse porque aquello estaba comenzando a parecer como si existiera la posibilidad real de tener sexo con Albus Potter y _de ninguna jodida manera _iba a perdérselo.

—¡Ay, diosito! Me encanta tener la razón.

Albus alejó su boca de la de Scorpius apenas el tiempo suficiente para decir:

—Lárgate, Lily.

—No, esto tiene su no-sé-que de entretenido. Finalmente te encuentro alguna utilidad, Al.

—Lily por amor a todo lo que te sea sagrado _vete de aquí _—gritó Scorpius.

—No. Quiero escucharte decir que yo tenía la razón.

Albus se movió hacia atrás y Scorpius tuvo que reprimirse para no atraparlo y tirar de él hasta acercarlo de nuevo a su cuerpo.

—¿En qué tenías la razón? —le preguntó Albus a Lily.

—Le dije a Scorpius que era obvio que tú estabas loco por él y que habías inventado esa historia tan poco convincente como una excusa para acercarte porque eres demasiado tarado para sólo haberte parado ante él como una persona normal y decirle "Me gustas. ¿Qué te parece si salimos juntos?" y en vez de eso montaste todo un espectáculo. ¿Qué tal?

Albus estaba completamente sonrojado y dejó salir un sonido extraño, como una tos ahogada.

—No es _exactamente _así cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero se parece.

—¿Y desde cuándo estás enamorado de mi mejor amigo? —preguntó Lily, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lily, ¿no crees que es con Scorpius con quien tendría que hablar de esto? —preguntó Albus sin mirar a Scorpius a los ojos.

—Él está escuchando. Habla.

Albus tragó y se giró hacia Scorpius.

—Bueno, yo siempre creí que tú eras _interesante, _¿sabes? Y te… te observaba. Supongo. Cuando estabas en casa. Y no sé… —Se removió nervioso—. En algún punto de todo eso decidí que quería saber que se sentía besarte. Pero sabía que tú pensabas que yo era sólo un fortachón sin cerebro. No sabía cómo lograr que pasaras tiempo conmigo para poder probarte que yo no soy así. Creí que si te pedía una cita, pensarías que sólo quería cachondearme contigo, o aprovecharme.

Scorpius tendría que haber admitido que eso hubiera sido exactamente lo que hubiera pensado, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado feliz como para decir o hacer nada más que agarrar a Albus, envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y aplastar sus labios contra los de él.

Albus lo oprimió de nuevo contra la pared. Deslizó sus labios por la quijada de Scorpius, atacando su cuello a besos. Scorpius echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

—¿Saben? Deberían considerar _más seriamente _eso de buscarse un cuarto —sugirió Lily.

—Cállate, Lily —gimoteó Scorpius.

Albus liberó su cuello y dijo:

—En realidad, creo que ella tiene razón. —Le obsequió a Scorpius una sonrisa descarada—. ¿Mi cuarto o el tuyo?

—El tuyo —respondió Scorpius al instante—. Porque Lily se mete al mío.

—¡También puedo descubrir la manera de entrar a Gryffindor, lo saben! —gritó Lily, pero Albus y Scorpius ya estaban corriendo a toda prisa camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Y no escucharon palabra.

**fin**

_

* * *

_

Espero que les haya gustado. *Ahora se va a escribir el 3er cap, de AA* xD

Muchos besos!^^


End file.
